1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device and method for managing the power of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Power supplies in a computer are controlled by an operating system (OS) of the computer. If all peripheral devices of the computer have been idle for over a specified time (e.g., five minutes), the OS controls the computer to enter a standby mode or a sleep mode to reduce power consumption. However, one peripheral device “A” may be idle for a long time (e.g., ten minutes) even though other peripheral devices of the computer are still being used. The OS does not stop supplying power to the peripheral device “A” until all of the peripheral devices of the computer have not been used for the specified time. Thus, the power supplied to the peripheral device “A” is wasted. Therefore, a more efficient method for managing power of an electronic device is desired.